


and I lied that we would be fine

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, a bit rough?, all nice and consensual tho, but it's mostly just pwp so, it's all physical y'guys, not actually romantic tho, so the ending is a bit sad i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Leon knows he isn’t supposed to be doing this. There’s a vague recollection of something more important, something he should be focusing on, but the vast majority of his world has narrowed down onto the slick slide of their bodies, on the cheap scratchy sheets on his skin, on the sound of Krauser’s voice in his ear, and he can’t bring himself to care. The second those calloused fingers brushed under his shirt he was like putty in the other man’s hands, all of his resistance stripped off together with his clothes.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	and I lied that we would be fine

**Author's Note:**

> for [a tumblr prompt](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/616476823819354112/what-are-your-thoughts-about-krauser-leon-and)! :D lol it's basically a pwp so take it as such, no grand plots ahead. but I hope you'll enjoy it!

Leon knows he isn’t supposed to be doing this. There’s a vague recollection of something more important, something he should be focusing on, but the vast majority of his world has narrowed down onto the slick slide of their bodies, on the cheap scratchy sheets on his skin, on the sound of Krauser’s voice in his ear, and he can’t bring himself to care. The second those calloused fingers brushed under his shirt he was like putty in the other man’s hands, all of his resistance stripped off together with his clothes.

By now Leon is already fucked out, face down on the mattress, lazily grinding down against it as Krauser teases him with two thick fingers. He’s still slick from their earlier rounds so he knows it’s not a necessity but it’s only to rile him up, only because Krauser enjoys pushing his buttons and watching him come undone. It’s some kind of a power game for the older man, a selfish thrill from how easy Leon is for him. 

There’s never a lot of patience though, Krauser unable to hold out when he really wants something, so Leon knows to expect it when Krauser yanks him up by his hips, forces him to get on his hands and knees. Leon hangs his head, closes his eyes and waits for it, and he only counts three ragged breaths before Krauser has already positioned himself and is pushing in. 

Krauser stops with only the head of his cock inside Leon, hands firm on Leon’s hips to keep him still when he tries to squirm impatiently. “You’re gagging for it already, aren’t you,” Krauser says and it’s not a question, it’s a statement, it’s pleased and unbearably smug. He slaps Leon’s ass once, hard, and laughs low at the desperate whimper it draws from Leon. 

“Work for me,” Krauser grunts right into Leon’s ear, his breath hot against Leon’s neck, and all Leon can do is shiver and squeeze his eyes shut. “You aren’t getting what you want by whining, comrade. You gotta work for it.”

So Leon fists his hands into the coarse sheets, grabs a hold of them the best he can, and pushes back. His arms are straining with the effort, his back bowed and thighs trembling, but he pushes back and holds his breath as he feels every single millimeter of Krauser’s cock stretching him open. Krauser is rock hard already, so big that it feels almost too much even after they already fucked mere moments ago. 

Yet at the same time it feels so unbearably good that Leon can’t resist, can’t make it last for as long as he originally wanted. He digs his fingers into the mattress and uses the leverage to practically slam back against Krauser, his ass slapping against Krauser’s hips, the zipper of Krauser’s pants digging into the soft skin in the backs of Leon’s thighs. 

Leon cries out, takes a moment to just _breathe_ , but then all bets are off and he takes what he wants, what he _needs_. He fucks himself on Krauser’s cock like it’s a toy to be used, keeps pushing himself higher and higher, until he’s trembling with the sensations, gasping uselessly for breath as all he can focus on is the pressure within. Krauser doesn’t make a move to help him, only stays still on his knees like a statue, making Leon do all the work. 

There’s no stopping the low grunts and deep breaths though, clear telltale sounds of Krauser’s pleasure, audible proof of how he’s getting off on this at least equally much. 

Before long Leon’s arms are burning with the effort and he can barely keep up the pace, so he pushes back until Krauser is in as deep as he can go, and only rolls his hips in weak little circles in an attempt to push himself over the edge, _finally_. It starts from the pit of his stomach, the pleasure spreading into every atom of his body, until the dam finally breaks and he comes in thick ropes against the filthy mattress.

Leon barely registers through the haze in his mind how Krauser pulls back and flips him over, all but slams him on his back onto the bed. But then Krauser is leaning over him, kissing him so demandingly it reminds Leon of his split lip and the way they’d clashed earlier, before all of the pent-up tension had found another way out. There’s nothing but hunger in the kiss.

Soon Krauser pulls back again, flashes a smirk down at Leon. “C’mon,” he grunts, voice like gravel, even lower than usual, “open those pretty legs.” 

And all Leon can do is weakly part his thighs. He can still barely focus his gaze, his chest rising and falling with ragged breaths, his limbs like lead as moving them seems like a Herculean effort. Yet Krauser doesn’t move. Krauser watches him, intent and demanding, and without a single word Leon knows what he wants. 

So Leon forces himself to move, angles his hips up, bases his heels onto the mattress and lifts his pelvis, gives himself like an offering. 

And Krauser slams right in, fucks him in short thrusts that should just hurt with how oversensitive he is but ones he’s still craving like nothing else, and he takes and takes and takes and takes until Krauser stills above him and forces himself all the way in, the zipper of his pants pinching the skin of Leon’s ass. He comes with a grunt, eyes squeezed shut, greedily pressing down against Leon as if he could somehow take him even deeper. 

For a moment Krauser stays like that, his large palms on Leon’s hips and fingers digging nearly violently into pale skin. Then the corner of his mouth curves up, a laugh rumbling from deep in his chest, and he pulls back and off Leon entirely. 

A part of Leon wants to speak, wants to ask for Krauser to stay, just this once. Yet a far bigger part of him is still breathless, still shuddering from the force of the sensations that punched through him, still unable to move a muscle. And he lies back, eyes cracked half open, and watches Krauser zip his pants up and pull on his shirt. 

The door clicks shut only a moment later. Leon closes his eyes, and briefly considers getting up for a shower. The bed is lumpy and uncomfortable, an unbelievable mess from the night’s activities alone. Yet the alternative would be to go home, go back to the oppressive silence of his apartment where the walls felt like they were crushing down on him. 

So Leon stays exactly where he is, where Krauser practically discarded him after he’d gotten what he was after. Leon stays still and keeps his eyes closed, listens to the sound of his own harsh breaths until they even out and slow down. 

For once he sleeps without a single nightmare.


End file.
